1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to infrared remote controllers of electrical appliances, more particularly to such controllers which are powered by a renewable source such as photovoltaic panels or rechargeable batteries, most particularly to such controllers powered by a capacitor supplied by a renewable power source.
2. General Background
In many situations in which an infrared remote controller is utilized a relatively high quality electrical power is desired. In instances such as infrared remote controllers for automobiles, motorcycles, garage doors, et cetera, sufficient electricity for operation at the greatest possible distance is desired. Conventional dry cell batteries are typically encased within the rigid housing of the controller and removal of the batteries from the same typically requires the loosening of one or more screws. Whenever the operating distance diminishes to an uncomfortable level the user is obliged to replace the batteries. The amount of electricity required for the infrared remote controller to actuate at a distance is much greater than the amount required in proximity of the appliance being controlled. Hence the batteries are typically far from exhausted when operation becomes difficult.
The conventional infrared remote controller is further considered to possess certain undesirable characteristics: (a) the wastage of routinely replacing conventional, i.e. non-rechargeable, batteries; (b) the inconvenience of faulty operation under low power conditions; (c) the inconvenience imposed in replacing batteries. An infrared remote controller possessing rechargeable batteries presents a similar set of undesirable characteristics: (b) the inconvenience of faulty operation under low power conditions; and (d) concern that insufficient charging will result in faulty operation. It is further considered that even an infrared remote controller possessing rechargeable batteries which is further powered by photovoltaic panels presents the same drawbacks: (b) the inconvenience of faulty operation under low power conditions; (d) concern that insufficient charging will result in faulty operation.